


Újra igazi karácsony

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Winter Wonderland Challenge-re írt történetem.Leírás: Lucius Malfoy 1998 májusában, a roxforti csata után börtönbe kerül, így felesége, Narcissa veszi át a család irányítását. Levelein át ismerhetjük meg a házaspár múltját, Cissa hétköznapjait, fia jövőéért vívott csatáit, férje szabadulásáért való küzdelmeit.Figyelmeztetések:	OOC karakter(ek), Általános, Romantikus, Hurt/Comfort(Eredeti megjelenés: 02/02/2015)





	Újra igazi karácsony

Kulcsok:   
1\. Kulcs: Karácsonyi tradíciók – karácsonyi vacsora  
2\. Kulcs: Szereplők - Narcissa & Lucius Malfoy  
3\. Kulcs: Karácsony szelleme - hazatérés  
4\. Kulcs: Páros-kémia - canon  
5\. Kulcs: Titkos kulcs - 1. Harry Potter és az Azkabani Fogoly karácsonyi részletei – száncsengő  
Műfaj: romantikus novella (levélregény stílus)  
Korhatár: 12 év  
Figyelmeztetések: AU, OOC   
Címadó idézet: "Az a nap az igazi karácsony, a nagy ajándékozás, a szeretet napja, amikor magadhoz ölelheted a Kedvest." Csitáry-Hock Tamás http://www.citatum.hu/idezet/68004

**ÚJRA IGAZI KARÁCSONY**

_Csend van. Ez a börtön már nem ugyanaz az Azkaban, ahol régen – alig több, mint egy éve – raboskodott, de mégis hallgatnak a foglyok. Sőt, ha jobban belegondol, most nagyobb, mélyebb, súlyosabb a némaság, mint amikor dementorok cikáztak fel-alá a folyosókon. Akkor az elítéltek rettegése hangos sikolyokban, őrült hangokban tört ki, míg most minden rab magába fordulva, csöndesen vegetál nap nap után._  
A némaság kitűnő táptalaja a bűntudatnak, amiben nincs hiánya a férfinek sem. Sőt, talán az eddig elkövetett baklövéseinek naponkénti számbavétele az egyetlen, ami kitölti az idejét. Illetve kitöltötte az első levél érkezéséig. Nem tudja, hogyan, miként járta ki neje ezt a kegyet, csak ismét elolvassa a papírra rótt szavakat, pedig már kívülről tudja az egészet. De ha ez a levél nem lenne, a következő ügyvédi találkozóig, amikor esetleg végre be tudnak adni egy kérvényt a szabadulása ügyében, biztosan búbánat emésztené fel a szívét, gyöngítené a végsőkig varázserejét.

„Luciusom,

Nem volnék jó feleséged, ha nem tudnám, minden ajándékért fizetni kell az életben. Habár ezért a váratlan lehetőségért még magam sem tudom, hogy kinek, mivel tartozunk. De hidd el, jó tanítványod maradtam, emlékszem minden üzleti intelmedre, és igyekszem megtudakolni, hogy ezúttal kinek az adósává váltunk, és mennyit, mit kér cserébe az egyoldalú levelezésért. Talán nem árulok el nagy titkot – és hőn remélem, hogy senki se fog beleolvasni a leveleimbe –, de elérzékenyültem, amikor megkaptam a minisztériumi pecsétes engedélyt. Még jobb lenne persze, ha személyesen, nem az ügyvéden keresztül beszélhetnénk, de hát, ami késik, bízom benne, hogy nem múlik.  
Tudom , hogy Blishwick tájékoztatott, de újfent biztosítalak felőle, hogy minden egyes üzleti ügyedet kézben tartom, még a kíváncsi szemek ellenére is. Már alig-alig érkezik rivalló a birtokra, és Draco meg én hozzászoktunk a szerényebb életvitelhez, a megmaradt két házi manóhoz. Debby, annak a bolond Dobbynak az unokatestvére igazi kincs, nagyon jól főz, serényen takarítja a házat, miközben Bertie felügyeli a kertet és vigyázz, hogy ne léphessen betolakodó a birtokra. Lassanként végeztünk a felújítással, festéssel, tatarozással, nem untatlak a részletekkel.  
Draco jól van, vagy legalábbis apránként előbújt a régi személyisége a rátört apátiából. Valószínűleg nem lesz már az, aki lehetett volna, semmilyen értelemben; de a világunk sem lett az, amit Ő ígért nekünk… Nem számít már. Túléltük, Lucius, és ez messze több, mint amit jó páran el tudnak magukról, szeretteikről mondani. A Malfoyok még mindig részei a varázslók világának, akárki, akárhogyan tiltakozik ellene.  
Én büszke vagyok arra, hogy a férjemet Lucius Malfoynak hívják, és volt mersze börtönbe vonulni, holott megpróbálhatta volna felhasználni Harry Potter hírnevét.

Kitartóan szerető nejed:  
Narcissa„

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Kedves Méda!

Köszönöm. Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél a tárgyalásunkra, hogy hajlandó voltál Blishwick prókátor mellett helyet foglalni; egyáltalán azt, hogy szóba állsz velünk, velem a történtek ellenére. Megjátszhatnám, hazudhatnám neked, hogy akkor is kerestem volna a társaságodat, ha a másik oldal győz, de ismersz engem, a győztesek vonzanak. Mindig is ők vonzottak, ez hajtott Lucius karjaiba is.  
Hittem a férjemben, bíztam az adott szavában, hogy siker és dicsőség fogja koronázni minden cselekedetét, de ez egy asszony, egy szerelmes feleség bűne, ha ez hiba egyáltalában véve. Gondolom, Te is a végsőkig kitartottál a választottad mellett, még akkor is, amikor ez már veszélyes volt. Ez a nők sorsa, szeretni, elnézni a botlásokat, eredendő jellemhibákat, segíteni, támogatni egy életen át. Nem bántam meg, hogy Lucius lett a férjem, még így sem, hogy a vagyonunk egy jó része ráment a tévedésére. Még ma sem tudom, milyen más utat választhattunk volna, illetve sejtheted, sok választásunk nem volt. Ő nem engedte…  
Kérdésed köszönöm, Draco jobban van, bár – és ezt az apja nem tudja – még mindig küzd rémálmokkal, depresszióval. A háború, Lucius első bebörtönzése, Ő és a követői, még Bella is elrabolták a gyerekkorát, megfosztották őt a tisztességes jövő lehetőségétől. Dracót egyedül átengedtem volna a másik táborba is, ha tudom, hogy jó kezekbe kerül. Még mindig megvan az a levelem, amit Neked címeztem, de amit sosem tudtam elküldeni, mert Bellatrix is ismert engem, és árgus szemekkel követte minden lépésemet. A végén már nem engedte azt sem, hogy kettesben maradjunk Dracóval. Tudta, hogy bármit, tényleg bármit megtettem volna a fiam biztonságáért. Ezért kötöttem esküt Pitonnal, hogy megvédjem a gyermekem; sőt a legvégső elkeseredésemben hazudtam Potterért, mert Draco eltűnt a csatában. Bella ezt sosem értette, sosem érezhette át, nemcsak azért, mert nem volt gyermeke, hanem mert vakon hitt Benne… a normálison túl is. Emlékszel, egy ideig azt hittem, hogy sose megy férjhez, mert szerelmesnek véltem Belé? Az is volt, nem tévedtem.  
Ha időd engedi, és kedved is volna hozzá, eljöhetnél a kúriába, megmutatnám, hogyan sikerült a felújítás. Örömmel megismerném az unokádat, ha már a lányodat nem tehetem.

Húgod, Narcissa”

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Tisztelt McGalagony Igazgató Asszony!

Köszönöm válaszát, igazán örvendetes a hír, mely szerint jól haladnak Roxfort felújításával. Kedves Öntől, hogy azt feltételezi, lett volna beleszólásunk abba, hogy a Minisztérium mire költi el a tőlünk elkobzott galleonokat; bár az igaz, hogy egy újságírói kérdésre azt feleltem, az egykori iskolánknak szívesen adnék, ha szükség lenne rá.  
Nem szeretném, ha úgy tűnne, hogy megvásárolnám Draco helyét Roxfortba, remélem, ezt megérti. Még akkor sem, ha nyilván elvárom a fiamtól, hogy befejezze tanulmányait, és éppen ezért már kapcsolatba léptem családi jogászunkkal, hogy érdeklődje meg, milyen továbbtanulási lehetőségei vannak Dracónak.  
Valószínűnek tartom, hogy kevés alternatíva lesz, de küzdeni fogok, minden fórumon, ha kell, a fiamért. Jól emlékszem Önre iskolás koromból, mindig is támogatta a diákok igazságos megítélését, házaktól függetlenül. Szívesen fogadnék el tanácsot Öntől Draco jövőjével kapcsolatban.

Mihamarabbi válaszában reménykedve:  
Narcissa Malfoy”

*~*~N&L~*~*

_Egy hónap megint elszállt, nem mintha a börtön falai között átérezné a múló időt. Csak a levelek száma gyarapodott és a szívében a vágy, hogy hazatérhessen. Narcissa üzenetei új rendet teremtettek üres napjaiba, felkelés után olvassa el egyszer a leveleket, aztán ebéd után még egyszer, és lefekvés előtt mindig csak egyet, az éppen legutolsót. Így szép lassan bemagolta az összes üzenetet, a szeretett nő szavai zsongítják fejét álomba. A legutóbbi küldemény valami olyan érzést keltett újra benne, amit már rég nem érzett felesége irányába; éveken át csak hálás volt a szépséges nőnek, de most talán újra beleszeretett._

„Drága Lucius!

Ma lenne a házassági évfordulónk, bár reményeim szerint erre nem kell emlékeztetnem Téged. Az a nap volt életem egyik legszebb napja, felülmúlni csak Draco születése napja tudta. Gyönyörűséges volt az idő, szikrázó, nem is Angliára jellemző nyári meleg. Szüleink arca sugárzott a büszkeségtől, ahogy a varázslótársadalom válogatott tagjai besétáltak a kúria parkjába, és megcsodálták a fehér pávákat, a jégszobrokat, az orchideával díszített, ezüstfehér esküvői sátrunkat. Jóformán ismét hallom most a boldogító zsongás hangjait, a megilletődött szavaidat, ahogy hűséget fogadsz, a sok kacagást, a gratulációkat, az elégedett vendégek megjegyzéseit. Mintha újraélném, álmodnám az egészet, most írás közben. Csodálatos nap volt, tökéletes a maga nemében. Beleborzongok, ha eszembe jut, hogyan öleltél aznap éjjel…  
Húsz év sok idő egy házasságban, mégis oly kevés, bizonyos szempontból. Tudom, hogy mit szeretsz enni-inni, de vajon ismerem-e szíved minden vágyát? És főleg, azonosak-e még az álmaink? Remélem, igen, és azt is, hogy amint hazatérsz közénk, megelégedéssel fogadsz majd minden változást a ház körül.

Szerető hitvesed,  
Narcissa”

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Mr. Potter,

Hosszas kutatómunka előzte meg a levelemet, melyben megköszönöm, hogy hozzásegített a férjemmel való egyoldalú kommunikációhoz.  
Ne hibáztassa Andromédát, nem fecsegte ki a titkát, csak megerősítette az információ helyességét; a jogászunk az engedély kézhez vételétől fogva egyfolytában kutatta jótevőnk nevét. Valamiképpen nem is nagyon csodálkoztam, amikor kiderült, hogy ki az.  
Jöjjön el hozzánk jövő szombaton testvéremmel és unokájával, Dracónak jót fog tenni, ha vele egykorú társaságában lesz, még ha nem is kedvelik egymást. Biztosíthatom róla, a fiam messzemenőkig tud udvariasan viselkedni, mikor vendégeket fogadunk, sőt jelen lelkiállapotában talán még jó is kisülhet egy kis meglepetésből.  
Azt hiszem Maga is, éppúgy, mint Draco, sajnos jobban ismeri a rémálmok és a bánat, veszteség felett érzett fájdalom gyötrelmes kínját, mint amit megérdemeltek volna, vagy át kellett volna élniük ilyen fiatalon.

A szombati viszontlátásban reménykedve:  
Narcissa Malfoy”

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Drága Férjem,

Nem fogsz örvendezni a híremnek, megtaláltam a titokzatos jótevőt, aki segített nekünk. Harry Potter volt az, aki a kis mugliivadék barátnőjét rávette, nézzen utána, hogy vajon küldhet-e levelet egy bebörtönzött fogolynak a családja. Elmesélte, hogy a varázslótörvények meglepően szigorúbbak ebből a szempontból, mint a muglik, mert a varázstalanoknál az elítélt is írhat, igaz, hogy átolvassák levelét.  
Igen, elmesélte, Lucius, mert elhívtam hozzánk, múlt szombaton itt ebédelt Médával és az unokájával. Furcsa asztaltársaságunk volt, pedig az ebédlő falai már sok bizarr dolgot láttak, de ilyet talán még nem. Ne haragudj rám, amiért csak utólag, egy hét múltán említem a dolgot, de időközben lefoglalt pár egyéb probléma is. Blishwick irodája szerteágazó kutatómunkát végzett, és sejthetted, jómagam is felkerestem levélben, személyesen minden szóba jöhető aranyvérűt Draco jövője érdekében. Minerva McGalagony hajlandó visszavenni fiunkat a Roxfortba, hogy befejezhesse tanulmányait, de ez sajnos még messze nem elegendő. Egyetlen jel a karján, közös baklövésünk, kis híján porig rombolta esélyeit a normális életre.  
Félek, Lucius, hogy visszafordíthatatlanul megrontottuk Draco sorsát, és ebben nekem legalább annyi felelősségem volt, mint – talán megbocsátod az őszinteségemet – neked is. Nem voltam elég erélyes akkor, amikor annak kellett volna lennem, nem szóltam, ha úgy véltem, túlzott, már-már griffendéles vakmerőséggel ugrottál neki egy feladatnak, csak azért mert Ő kérte. De ma sem látom be, milyen más utat választhattunk volna…  
Lucius, kérve-kérlek, ne gyűlölj meg érte, ha a legváratlanabb és legkevésbé a múltunknak megfelelő helyekről fogok segítséget kérni. Szeretlek, sírig tartó hűséggel, de Draco jövője előbbre való mindennél. A büszkeségünknél is.

A Te Narcissád”

*~*~N&L~*~*

_Szeptember elseje van, és a férfi képzeletben ott lépked neje és fia oldalán, büszkén, fejét felvetve, átnézve az ócsárolók, kötekedők hadán a King’s Cross-i pályaudvaron. Tudja, érzi, nem kell ahhoz velük lennie, hogy Narcissa és Draco éppen úgy játsszák el a hűvös Malfoy szerepet, mint ahogy fantáziája megelevenítette. Mindig is a családja volt az elsődleges szempont az életében, rájuk volt büszke, értük élt. Amint mást helyezett érdeklődése középpontjába, úgyszólván mindig belebukott, rosszul választott._  
Blishwick reggel hozta el a hazatéréséhez szükséges kérelmet, együtt olvasták el, bár Lucius nem kért az értelmezéshez segítséget. Az évek során szerzett üzleti tapasztalata megtanította olvasni a sorok között is, a jogi nyelv körülményes kifejezései most sem fogtak ki rajta. Ez az ő szülői öröksége volt, amit igyekezett átadni Dracónak is, egészen annak ötödévéig, amikor a Nagyúr szolgálata lett ismét elsődleges életcélja. Visszatekintve sem bánja tetteit, csak fiát sajnálja, amiért helyette próbált elvégezni egy erején felüli feladatot.  
Narcissa levele fájt, hiúságát megsebezte, hogy a mindig engedelmes neje ellenvetését fejezte ki mind apai, mind férji kötelességeivel szemben. De aztán ráébredt, hogy valószínűleg azért fáj a szó, mert igaz volt a vád; a büszkesége, konoksága, amivel kergette az Első Halálfaló vitatható titulusát, életük megkeserítője lett. Cissa mindig is jobb politikus volt nála, higgadtabb, még mardekárosabb, egészen simulékony is tudott lenni, ha célt akart érni. Házasságukat anyja pont emiatt nem helyeselte az elején, óva intette Luciust a Black lánytól. Neki a tüzesebb Bellatrix, vagy a túl szótlan Androméda jobban tetszett, mint a nővéreitől oly különböző és jóval szebb Narcissa. Lucius azonban kitartott választása mellett, és sosem kérdezte meg nejét, mivel tudta leszerelni anyósát. Csak örült, hogy megtette azt, és élvezte a fészekrakás izgalmait. Tisztán emlékezett az első együtt, kettesben töltött karácsonyukra. Még önmagát is meglepte az érzelmes ötlettel, amivel karácsony estéjén előállt. A vacsora után Narcissa kibontotta az ajándékait és felpróbálta a nemes hiúzbundát, amihez Lucius maga vadászta le az állatokat. Cissa fejedelmien gyönyörű volt, akár egy királynő, és boldogan mosolyogva szállt be a kúria előtt álló szánba. Havas volt a táj, holdfényes, csillagdíszes éjszaka, a száncsengők hangja andalító; minden annyira romantikus, mintha egy regényből rendelték volna. Lucius később gyakran úgy gondolta, hogy ezen az éjen fogant a fiúk.  
Merengését a vacsorát hozó őr közeledése zavarta meg, észre se vette, hogy míg elgondolkodott, addig besötétedett. Draco mostanra már a kastélyhoz érkezhetett a vonattal, készülhetett a leszálláshoz, újabb iskolai évéhez. Ha tudott volna, és hitt volna benne, most fohászt mondott volna a fiáért; és büszke volt rá, amiért bemerészkedett egyedül sok száz őket gyűlölő varázstudó közzé. Belátta már, Narcissának volt igaza, Draco boldogulását elősegíteni lesz majd egyetlen gondja neki is, amint hazatér.  
De addig is, ha legközelebb meglátogatja ügyvédjük, üzen feleségének, szabad kezet ad neki.

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Draco, kedvesem,

Ne haragudj, de nem hiszem el, amit a leveledben írtál. Három sebesülés egy hét alatt mindenképpen a bosszú kategóriájába esik, és nem írható a véletlen számlájára. Ne hibáztasd se az Igazgató Asszonyt, se Madam Pomfreyt, én kértem őket, hogy haladéktalanul és teljes körűen tájékoztassanak az állapotod felől. Bár nagykorú vagy, de azt hiszem, vannak olyan pillanatok, amikor – bármennyire is fáj ezt leírnom – nem látod át kellőképpen a dolgokat. Ha szemtől szembe állnánk, még a gyerekes jelzőt is kimondanám a viselkedésedre.  
Felesleges titkolózni, nem foglak attól kevesebbnek gondolni, mert Te hittél abban, hogy van számodra második lehetőség, és nem toroltad meg haragosaid támadását. Az, hogy nem vágtál vissza, pont azt bizonyítja, felnőttél, nem engeded szabadon garázdálkodni az indulataidat.  
Senki sem tudja jobban nálam, hogy bőven tapasztaltad, mire képesek a sötét varázslatok, és tudnád őket használni, ha akarnád. Boldoggá teszel akkor, ha erről a jártasságodról nem adsz számot a Roxfortban.

Ölel:  
Édesanyád”

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Mr. Potter,

Nem szeretném figyelmeztetni, illetve csak egyszer szeretném kérni rá, hogy figyeljen arra a személyre, aki számomra a legfontosabb a világon.  
Ha úgy tetszik, vegye akként, hogy önkéntes testőrségével leróhatja a tartozását felém.

Narcissa Malfoy”

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Kedves Méda,

Köszönöm érdeklődésed, sajnos, igazak az általad hallott pletykák, Draco az első hetet kis híján egyvégtében az Ispotályban töltötte. Habár természetesen tagadta, amikor rákérdeztem, sőt megpróbálta kisebbíteni a bajt, de mind Pomfrey, mind McGalagony értesítettek a sérülései valós mértékéről.  
A legsúlyosabb az utolsó, egy sötét átok volt, amivel jóformán az összes bordáját porrá zúzták, és csaknem megállt a szíve. Hermione Granger sóbálvány átka meglepő megoldásnak bizonyult a további csonttörés ellen, de persze a gyors segítség mellett sem kerülhette el Draco a csontnövesztés fájdalmas tapasztalatát.  
Igen, Harry Potter valóban ígéretet tett nekem arra, hogy figyelni fog Dracóra, és örülök neki, hogy ebből nem csinál titkot. Én kértem meg rá, de elhiszem, ha azt írod, hogy gondolt rá ő is. A fiataloknak mindig jóval nehezebb a velük egykorú, általuk ismert személy bántalmazását nézni, hála Merlinnek, hogy Potter még inkább együtt érző varázsló. Ha jól sejtem, ez vezette őt győzelemre is.  
Várlak titeket szombaton, remélhetőleg akkor sokkal jobb hírekkel.

Csókol testvéred,  
Cissa”

*~*~N&L~*~*

_Szerencséje volt a varázsvilágnak, amiért őt börtönbe zárta, de az összes kis mocskos patkánynak is, akik kezet mertek emelni a fiára. Egy hétig dugdosták előle a lapokat, hazudoztak neki, mire éhségsztrájkba kezdett, mert érezte, hogy a családjával kapcsolatos híreket titkolnak el előle._  
Elég volt két napig éheznie, a harmadik reggel Blishwick prókátor egy levéllel a kezében, ennivalót tálcán lebegtetve lépett be cellájába. Csak egy kis pirítóst tudott lenyelni, mert Narcissa írása, melyhez mellékelte a Próféta pár cikkét is, teljesen feldühítette. Próbálta faggatni a jogtudóst, de a fickó csak azt ismételgette, hogy minden rendbe jött már, kár felizgatnia magát, és rövid úton kiiszkolt mellőle. Órák múlva is felidegesítette az újság öles szalagcíme, a szenzációhajhász, kaján mocskolódás, ahogy a Draco elleni támadásokat próbálták kisebbíteni, csak diákcsínynek feltűntetni. Narcissa levele volt az egyetlen, ami segített neki lehiggadni; neje most is, mint mindig, megfelelő szavakat és főleg módszert talált, amivel leszerelte ellenségeiket. Újra és újra átfutotta a sorokat, és csak bólintani tudott elismerése jeléül. Felesége megint bebizonyította, hogy képes a családjuk érdekeit messzemenőkig képviselni, ha kell, akár az egész világgal szemben. Harcos volt, kíméletlen, született anyatigris. Jól emlékezett rá, milyen Cissa, ha haragos, micsoda dührózsák gyúlnak az orcáján, milyen villámló a tekintete; talán még szebb is olyankor, mint amikor nyugodt, higgadt, fensőbbséges. Első éveikben előfordult, hogy direkt felbosszantotta nejét, hogy lássa ezt az arcát is, amit jó ideig csak ő és Narcissa családja ismert; vita után mézédes, még a szokásosnál is intenzívebb gyönyöröket adó volt minden kibékülésük.

„Lucius,

Ne aggódj, ne dühöngj, és ne haragudj rám, muszáj volt hazudnom Draco érdekében. Te is tudod, ez jól megy nekem, sőt. Sosem fogom megbánni azt a mondatomat, mert ha holnap rápillantasz a Prófétára, akkor meglátod, az segített a legtöbbet. Talán mondanom se kell, hogy kitől kértem védelmet, figyelmet a fiúnknak, és bevallom, benne jobban is bízok, mint McGalagonyban vagy akár a tanári kar bármely tagjában.  
Potter első szóra ott termett Draco mellett, az ismert követőivel az oldalán, és nem túl meglepő módon a támogatása rövid úton elhallgatatta fiúnk ellenségeit. De azért ismersz, szeretek biztosra menni, ezért írtam minden régi mardekáros ismerősünknek, emlékeztetve őket, hogy ki, mivel tartozik nekünk. Mert oly kurta az emberi emlékezőtehetség, főleg akkor, ha a kudarcokat, ballépéseket illeti. Csak velünk, Malfoyokkal szemben nem ilyen elnéző senki sem, túl magasan voltunk, irigyelt, már-már kiváltságos helyzetben, és ezt nem bocsátják meg nekünk.  
Nem baj, Lucius, nem a varázsvilág számít, csak az, hogy túléltük, és nem rokkantunk bele. Fognak még ránk felnézni, biztos vagyok benne.

Csókol, hazavár:  
Nejed”

*~*~N&L~*~*

**A varázsvilág legújabb szenzációja, avagy mivel szédítették el a Hős Harry Potter fejét?  
Roxmortsból jelentkezik sztárriporterünk, Rita Vitrol **

Alig pár napja adtunk hírt azokról a csínyekről, melyeket az ismert halálfaló, Draco Malfoy ellen követtek el, mikor újabb váratlan, minden eddiginél meglepőbb fejlemény jutott tudomásunkra. Habár természetesen tiszteletben tartjuk McGalagony igazgató asszony kérését, és nem készítettünk interjút sem az ifjabb Malfoyjal, sem az ügyben érintett Mr. Potterrel sem; mégis számos fiatal boszorka és varázslónövendék áll értetlenül az első két hét eseményei láttán, közülük pedig jó páran szívesen beszélgettek el velem.  
Mint olvasóink nyilván emlékeznek, a híresztelések szerint három különböző támadás érte Mr. Malfoyt az első héten, habár egyik sem volt halálos, mégis úgy tudjuk, hogy az igazgató asszony drákói szigorral csapott le a feltételezett támadókra. Noha egyesek szerint néhány sérülést a volt halálfaló Malfoy maga is okozhatta, mind McGalagony professzor, mind Harry Potter annak a figyelmeztetésnek adott nyilvánosan hangot, hogy velük gyűlik meg a Draco Malfoyt megtámadók baja!   
Néhány beszámoló növendék úgy vélte, hogy keresve sem lehetett volna jobb alkalmat találni a két harcias kijelentéshez, mint az első hetet lezáró vacsora előtt. Híreink szerint McGalagony igazgató asszony kicsapással fenyegetőzött bármelyik mardekáros tanulót ért sérelem esetén; míg Harry Potter leült vacsorázni Draco Malfoy mellé a Nagyteremben, és közölte nyíltan a bámuló diáksereggel, hogy: „Draco meg én szegről-végről rokonok vagyunk, tehát aki őt bántja, az engem bánt.”

Vajon mitől ez a pálfordulás Roxfortban? Ki járt közre Draco Malfoy érdekében?   
És mire gondolhatott Harry Potter?   
Van-e köze mindezekhez az eseményekhez Andromeda Tonksnak, aki a néhai Remus Lupin fiát neveli, a kis Teddyt, akiről köztudomású, hogy Mr. Potter keresztfia?   
Vagy netalán Narcissa Malfoy és börtönben ülő férje irányítják az eseményeket? Riporterünk számos alkalommal látta Mrs. Tonksot a Malfoy-kúriába látogatni, talán a falak mögött békítették ki a közismerten egymást gyűlölő fiatalembereket? Milyen további terveik lehetnek még, és azok mennyire fogják befolyásolni Harry Potter jövőjét?  
Igaz-e a pletyka, mely szerint mardekáros körökben régóta számítanak Lucius Malfoyra, mint Mágiaügyi Miniszterre? Lehet, hogy Potter barátságát akarják felhasználni, hogy tisztára mossák a nevüket?  
Maradjanak velünk, mert lankadatlan éberséggel fogjuk gyűjteni az információkat, és azon nyomban, ahogy tudomásunkra jutottak, közzé is fogjuk őket tenni!  
Az Önök örökké kíváncsi, fáradhatatlan hírmondója, Rita Vitrol Roxmortsból jelentkezett.

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Kedves Méda,

Lucius hazatérésére benyújtott kérelmét elutasították, illetve Blishwick beszámolója szerint a jövő évre halasztották a megtárgyalását.  
Át tudnál jönni minél hamarabb? Egyszerűen nincs rá ötletem, kit kellene felkeresnem, ki segíthetne, vagy hogyan tudnám felgyorsítani az eljárást. Végtelenségig nem zaklathatom Harryt sem, így is kikezdte őt a sajtó.  
Nem tudom, mit fogok írni Luciusnak. Idestova öt hónapja várja a börtönben, hogy kitűzzék a tárgyalását. Nekünk Dracóval szerencsénk volt, és félek, hogy ez rajta csapódik le.

Húgod,  
Narcissa„

*~*~N&L~*~*

„Drága Lucius!

Beköszöntött az ősz, és aranyló fényárba vonta a kúriát meg a kertet, szokás szerint. A lombok halk susogása, a lehullott falevelek nehéz illata körbelengi a birtokot, de mindez semmit sem ér, ha nincs kivel megosztani az élményt. Emlékszel, hány madárfészket vettünk észre az órákig tartó kóborlásaink során Draco gyerekkorában? Hogy neki a ház mögötti erdőben tett séta milyen sokáig, évekig felért egy kirándulással? Hányszor ebédeltünk a késői, októberi nap sütötte teraszon, róla beszélgetve, tervezve a jövőjét, mikor ő már Roxfortban volt? Hogy mennyi tervünk volt, hányféle elképzelés?  
Most is itt ülök a teraszon, de jelenleg elég nehéz bizakodnom. Bár a Próféta beszüntette az ellenünk irányuló támadásait, de a hatásuk, amit a varázslókra gyakoroltak, maradandó. Blishwick oda fogja adni neked a kérelmedet, amit elutasítottak, illetve bizonytalan ideig elnapolták róla a döntést.  
Félek, Lucius, nagyon félek, hogy az idei karácsonyt nélküled kell töltenünk, Dracóval kettesben. Persze, Androméda felajánlotta, hogy átjön Teddyvel, sőt még Harry Potter is benézne a karácsonyi vacsoránkra, egyedül hagyná a barátnőjét és annak családját pár órára a mi kedvünkért… de semmi nem tudta volna felülmúlni azt az örömöt, hogyha hazatérhettél volna.  
Bocsáss meg nekem, amiért nem írok többet.

Szerető nejed,  
Narcissa”

_Talán ez volt az első, és hőn remélte, hogy az utolsó alkalom, mikor egy könnycsepp nyomát fedezte fel Cissa levelén. A pergamen sarka csak egy pillanatra ragyogott fel, ahogy rávetült a gyertyafény, először azt hitte, hogy rosszul lát. Narcissa mindig olyan magabiztos, végsőkig kitartó jellem volt, házasságuk alatt egyszer sem látta őt sírni, csak a boldogság könnyeit pillantotta meg olykor neje szemében. De az utóbbi pár év ezek szerint felőrölte felesége kedélyét is, anélkül, hogy ő bármit is észrevett volna. Épp úgy, mint ahogy Dracót sem ismerte már, és erre csak itt a börtönben eszmélt rá.  
Nem a falak állítottak közéjük korlátot, hanem ő maga, akkor, amikor mást választott sorsának vezetőjéül, és nem a családja jólétét helyezte az első helyre. Felemelte a levelet, megszagolta a pergament, ami Narcissa parfümjét árasztotta magából. Megvárta a sötétséget, mikor élete legszentimentálisabb cselekedetére ragadtatta magát, és a szájához emelte neje levelét._

*~*~N&L~*~*

Csöndesen járt fel-alá a kúriában, hetek óta készülődve a karácsonyi vendéglátásra. A két manó lelkesen segédkezett neki, de a kongó ürességet a szíve helyén semmi nem tudta betölteni. Hiába olvasott beszámolókat fia jó tanulmányi előmeneteléről McGalagony levelében, hiába beszélt naponta nővérével, sőt még Draco ritka levelei sem voltak elegek ahhoz, hogy bánata oldódjon. Október közepe óta, mikor Blishwick, a családi jogász beszámolt a kétszínű, álszent Wizengamot halogató taktikájáról, gyakran sírta álomba magát, Luciusszal közös hálószobájuk magányában. Csak nézte az ágy másik, üres felét, és azon kapta magát, hogy hullnak a könnyei.  
Pedig megpróbált mindent, amit csak lehetett. Sorra végigjárta a régi ismerősök házát, teázott aranyvérű feleségekkel, ebédelt férjeikkel, elviselte kaján, olykor nyíltan kárörvendő viselkedésüket, amivel örvendeztek a Luciust ért kellemetlenségek miatt. November első hetében elment a Minisztériumba is, kihallgatást kért Kingsley Shackleboltnál, sőt még Arthur Weasley tanácsát is kikérte. Mindenki, Androméda, Harry Potter, McGalagony és Blishwick is, egytől egyig várakozásra intette őt, Narcissa viszont erre egyre kevésbé érezte képesnek magát. Hiszen, ha kiállhatott volna a bírák elé, vagy akár még Rita Vitrolnak is szívesen elmondta volna, hogy téves elképzeléseik voltak; nem volt akkora boldogság a Nagyúr követőjének lenni.  
De nyilvánvalóan az egész varázslótársadalom elégtételt óhajtott venni rajtuk, szánt szándékkal húzták-halasztották a Luciust érintő döntést, csakhogy kiélvezhessék megaláztatásukat. Egyetlen gondolat derítette fel búskomor mindennapjait, hogy Draco élete jobbá fordult, nem merte üldözni őt senki a Roxfortban, amióta Harry Potter barátságot kötött vele. Ez volt az, amiért képes volt kiszállni reggelenként az ágyából, mert különben szégyenszemre legszívesebben órákig csak sírt volna elkeseredésében. Reményvesztett volt, kedvtelen, étvágytalan.

Búskomorságából aztán pont Rita Vitrol húzta ki, aki nem bírta ki, hogy Draco után ne mart volna bele Luciusba is. Házasságukról írt össze mindenféle undorító pletykát, hol azzal vádolva Luciust, hogy kitartott nőket keresett fel Narcissa háta mögött, hol azzal, hogy szadista, legvégül pedig azzal, hogy tulajdonképpen kettőjük kapcsolata csak álca, valójában Perselus Piton volt az idősebb Malfoy szerelme.  
Narcissa haladéktalanul beperelte a nőt és az újságot is, de a felháborodás segített kimászni a depresszió karmából. A legszebb dísztalárjában ment el szembenézni Rita Vitrollal a bíróság előtt, és hetek óta először mosolyodott el, mikor a Wizengamot számos tagja volt kénytelen eskü alatt vallani a többi bíró előtt, hogy milyen összetartó házasság, példamutató aranyvérű párkapcsolat az övék.  
Ez után a győzelem után könnyebb volt várakozni, mert tudta, hogy Lucius érteni fogja őt a címlapokból, és nem bánta, ha ez mindenki más számára is nyilvánvalóvá vált. Húsz év után is még mindig szerette a férjét, egyetlen napra se mondott le házasságukról, és csak vele képzelte el közös jövőjüket, úgy, ahogy a varázsesküben fogadta, holtáig.  
Már szívesebben várta az ünnepeket, figyelmesebben olvasta el a kapott leveleit. Mind Draco, mind a Potter fiú emlékei eszébe idézték a roxforti kastély álomszép karácsonyi kinézetét, amit mindig lelkesen bámult, noha előkelő családból érkezett, ahol szintén kiemelkedően ünnepelték meg a karácsonyt. Tanulóként ő is élvezte a Roxmortsba közlekedő szánt, ahogy nagyokat ugrott a jármű a szikrázó hóbuckákon, a száncsengők vidám hangját. Ezért volt egykor Lucius meglepetése is telitalálat, titokban minden roxforti diák imádta az iskolai karácsonyi ünnepet, annak minden mágikus és mugli kellékével.

*~*~N&L~*~*

– Narcissa, de jól nézel ki!  
– Te is, Méda, köszönöm. Szia, Teddy, hogy vagy? Harry, köszönöm, hogy eljött hozzánk ma.  
– Ez csak természetes, Mrs. Malfoy.  
– Narcissa, ha kérhetném. Draco, mutatod az utat Harrynek? Addig én segítek Teddynek levenni a kabátját.  
– Szervusz, Méda néni – lépett az előtérbe Draco Malfoy. - Persze, anyám, erre gyere, Potter.  
– Csodálatos ez a ház – lelkendezett a fekete hajú. Az ebédlőajtó előtt megvárták a hölgyeket és Teddy Lupint, aztán egymás után léptek be a varázslatosan szép helyiségbe.  
– Köszönöm, nagyon igyekeztünk ünnepi hangulatúra varázsolni – felelt Narcissa, mialatt vendégei körbenéztek a csillogó villogó étkezőben. – Draco, még nem mondtad el, hogy kinek kell a plusz teríték.  
– Nos, igen… azért nem, mert meglepetés – mosolyodott el Draco Malfoy.  
– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy épp arra lenne szükségem karácsony estéjén – vetette ellen Narcissa, nem kissé megütközve a körülötte állók mosolygós arcán.  
– Talán mégis. Ha jól hallom, megjöttek – lépett a földig érő ablakhoz Draco.  
– Kik jöttek meg? Draco, én nem számítottam további vendégekre – ellenkezett Narcissa, de azért ő is az ablakhoz sétált fia után.  
– Nézd, nagymama, egy szánkó! – kiáltotta Teddy lelkesen.

Valóban, a kúria elé egy lovas szán érkezett, halkan csilingelve szállt a száncsengők éneke. A járműn ülők közül ketten, egy apróbb emberke és egy magas, keménykötésű, fekete bőrű férfi a házba sétált. Narcissa elképedve nézett az ebédlőbe lépő Kingsley Shackleboltra és Blishwick ügyvédre.

– Szép jó estét az egybegyűlteknek! – köszönt mély hangján az auror parancsnok.  
– Jó estét, Mrs. Malfoy! Elnézést a hívatlan látogatásért, de néhány sürgős papírt alá kellene írnia – húzott elő egy paksamétát a zsebéből a prókátor.  
– Milyen papírok? Miről van szó? – nézett tanácstalanul egyik férfiről a másikra Narcissa.  
– Nem miről, hanem kiről, anyám – lépett hozzájuk Draco. – Apáról.  
– Mi történt vele?  
– Nem kell megrémülni, Mrs. Malfoy. A férje jól van, talán még sosem volt ilyen jól – válaszolta mosolyogva Kingsley. Nyomatékos szavaira Narcissa felkapta a fejét, és az ablak felé bámult. Vajon lehetséges lenne?  
– Ha itt és itt aláírja, a fia és Mr. Potter személyes felelősséget vállalnak azért, hogy Lucius egy évig házi őrizetben marad – magyarázta a jogász.  
– Jómagam hetente fogok személyesen ellátogatni Önökhöz, és két auror itt marad felügyelni az őrizetest. Sajnálom, de ehhez ragaszkodtak a Wizengamot bírái – mondta az aurorparancsnok. – Egyébiránt jó munkát végzett, Mrs. Malfoy, az Ön kiállása a házasságukért utat talált az aranyvérű bírók szívéhez.  
– Micsoda? – képedt el végképp Narcissa.  
– Eszükbe jutatta, hogy milyen lényeges az aranyvérűeknek az adott szavuk, és hogy a varázskötés, a házassági fogadalom, amit kimondanak, évszázadok óta társadalmunk alapja. A mardekárosoknak fontos volt a családi egységről szóló mondatod, míg a többieket elbűvölte a romantikusságod – mondta Andoméda Tonks.  
– Romantikus? Én?  
– Persze, drágám. Szemmel láthatóan még mindig szereted Luciust, nemde? – kacsintott Méda.  
Narcissa nem tudott mást tenni, mint enyhén elpirult, míg a szobában lévők elkacagták magukat.   
Villámgyorsan aláírta az elé tett pergament, és már futott is a bejárat felé. Debby a régi hiúzbundáját nyújtotta felé, amit szaladás közben kapott magára. Kifulladva érkezett a szán elé, ahol a még mindig szőke, büszke tartású férfi ült.

Lucius lenézett rá, és Narcissának a lélegzete is elállt. Évek óta nem látta ilyen boldognak férje arcát, nem látta ezt az életvidám mosolyt az ajkán.  
– Jössz velem egy kört? Igaz, csak a birtokot járhatjuk körbe, de ez is több mint az eddigiek – mondta mély hangon a férfi.  
Narcissa csak bólintani tudott, mire Lucius felsegítette a járműre. A férfi pattintott egyet ostorával, a ló nekilódult, a száncsengők édes hangja elfeledtette Narcissával a hideget is.

Megvárták, míg befordult a szán a ház sarkánál, és csak a két auror látta a viszontlátásukat megünneplő csókjukat. Narcissa boldogságtól ragyogó, könnyes szemét, édes mosolyát viszont csak férje, a karácsonyi ajándékként hazatért Lucius.

 

**VÉGE**

**Author's Note:**

> _Megjegyzés a neveket illetően:_  
>  Hosszas gondolkodás után lett a két becenév, Méda és Cissa, főleg az utóbbinál el akartam kerülni a Bellatrix által használt verziót.  
> Blishwick létező aranyvérű, innen jött a neve:  
> http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Blishwick_family 
> 
> Illusztráció a Malfoy házaspárhoz:  
> http://ellygator.deviantart.com/art/Malfoy-Manor-II-157248350


End file.
